daddy, why is mommy peeing on a pen ?
by poppysmic59
Summary: just a funny little story about Chad and Sonny's daughter.


Here is a small one shot I wrote yesterday. The idea was stuck in my head for a little while.

Hope you'll like it.

* * *

Daddy, why is mommy peeing on a pen ?

"Maya Emily Cooper !!" Sonny yelled when she entered the kitchen of her house and saw all sort of food on the floor.

"Yes, mommy." Replied the little five year old girl when she entered the room with puppy eyes.

Sonny knew her daughter's trick she would use on her and Chad when she had done something wrong. "It won't work this time Maya, mommy is mad." She told her daughter. "Why is there food on the floor, Maya ?" She asked her. She had always wanted Maya to be honest with her, that's why she would always ask why before punishing her.

"Sonny, I'm home." Chad said when he came back from work. "Wow, what happened in here ?" He asked when entered the kitchen and saw the mess in front of the fridge.

"I was about to know when you got in." Sonny told him, and looked instantly at her daughter. "So Maya, why is there food on the floor ?"

"It's not me, it's princess I tried to stop her but I couldn't." The little girl said with puppy eyes and bowed her head. Princess was Maya's dog Chad had offered her for her fifth birthday.

"Maya, is it really Princess ?" Chad asked kneeling in front of his daughter. The little girl kept her head down, obliging Chad to make her look up. "Maya, I promise Mommy and I won't be mad at you." Chad would always fall for his daughter's act, even if he knew it was just an act.

Maya looked up and watch carefully both of her parents before answering. "No."

Chad picked her up and looked at her in the eyes. "Maya, why did you lie to mommy and Daddy ? You know lying is bad." Sonny gave Chad a dark glare, clearly saying "you're falling for it again.". Chad knew it was true, his daughter had him wrapped around her finger but he couldn't help it. Maya was his baby and he couldn't resist her puppy eyes, just like he couldn't resist Sonny's eyes. "Maya, promise me you won't lie again." He said with a serious voice.

"I promise Daddy." She said and kissed Chad on the cheek before he set her down.

As soon as she was on the floor, Maya took off to her room, far from the kitchen. "Chad !" Sonny told him exasperated. "You let her go, again. You need to be tough or she'll do it again."

"Sonny she promised me she wouldn't do it again, what more can I do ?" He asked his wife.

"I don't know, but we keep on letting her get away with everything." Sonny whined coming at her husband's side and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Would you clean this up for me ?" she asked him with the same puppy eyes her daughter had just use. Like always Chad fell for the act.

"Sure I'll do it." He said and kissed her softly on the lips before she exited the room. He started cleaning the floor but only five minutes later, Maya came in the room again.

"Daddy ?" She asked from the doorway.

"Yes angel, what is it ?" He asked her, picking her up and setting her on the counter so she would be at the same level.

"Why is mommy peeing on a pen ? You know like the white ones I'm coloring with." She asked. Like any other child of her age, Maya had a lot of questions about everything, but Chad had to admit this one was particularly strange.

"Maya, what did we just say about lying ?"

"That it was bad." She answered proudly.

"Maya, you promised daddy you wouldn't lie again." Chad told her with a sight. "Go back to your room and play with your toys okay. Daddy has to clean this mess." He said and put her down on the floor again.

"But daddy I'm not lying, I saw her, she was peeing on a pen." She plead again, and make puppy eyes.

"No Maya, it won't work this time. Go to your room, I'll come with mommy in a sec." The little girl got out of the room, sad that her father wouldn't believe her. Chad finished cleaning the floor and then went to the bathroom to talk with Sonny, but when he tried to get in the door was locked.

"Sonny ? Why is the door closed ?" he asked.

"I'm taking a shower." Sonny lied to her husband waiting for the result of the test she had just taken.

"Why don't I hear the water running then ?" Chad asked from the other side of the door. She only had one more minute to wait.

"Because I'm done." Sonny lied again. It had been several years that her voice hadn't given her away when she was lying, and she was happy, that it didn't this time.

"Then why is the door closed if your done ?" Chad insisted. It was weird, why would Sonny lock herself in their bathroom if she was done with her shower, it's not like he had never seen her naked after all. "Sonny open the door, I have to talk to you."

"you're talking to me already, and the door is closed so just continue like that." She said, hoping he would do it her way, she only had a few seconds left to wait.

"Fine." Chad said, and Sonny was thankful he hadn't insisted. "You were right, we need to be tougher with Maya, she just lied again." Sonny was kind of thankful he had though her daughter was lying, or he would keep on asking what was the result. "She told me she had seen you peeing on a pen." At that moment, Sonny took the pregnancy test and looked at the result, it was positive. "Sonny, are you listening to what I'm saying ?" Chad asked her getting worried. "Sonny open the door, please."

Sonny opened the door and hugged her husband. "She wasn't lying." She whispered in his ear. "Well it wasn't a pen, but I guess a five year old would think it is. It's fairly close." She said showing him the pregnancy test.

Chad's eyes were shocked when he realized what was his wife holding in her hands. "What's the result ?" he asked, not trusting his eyes.

"We're having another baby." Sonny said with a huge smile and Chad kissed her passionately.

"Does this mean, I'm going to be a sister ?" A little voice came from behind them.

"Maya, what did we say about eavesdropping ?" Sonny asked her daughter after she took her in her arms.

"Nothing yet, but I know that lying is bad." The little girl said with a big smile. "so does it mean I'm going to be a sister ?"

"That's exactly what it means."


End file.
